Tráiler II
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Segunda vez que creo una superproducción en forma de tráiler, y esta enfocada en la historia de las protagonistas de Yuruyuri, las cuales se verán envueltas en una obra teatral en la que tendrán que dar lo mejor de sí y triunfar, y más especialmente lo debe hacer Akari. Oneshot.


Un saludillo para todos ustedes, mis víctim... quiero decir mis lectores/as. En vista que quisiera verlos sufrir un poco, les traigo esta pequeña joya que sé que les encantará... y los dejará con ganas de más xD

**Trailer II**

Chinatsu recibe en su mano un folleto de una nueva obra teatral que iba a realizarse precisamente en Nanamori.

─ ¿Qué significa esto?

─ No lo sé, Chinatsu-chan ─ responde Akari.

* * *

**Se acerca el momento**

Himawari se acerca al grupo con unas muletas, puesto que tenía una pierna enyesada, y Sakurako iba justo a su lado, intentando detenerla.

* * *

**nadaoriginal Productions**

Ayano aprieta contra su pecho las líneas que tenía que recitar, se aclara la garganta y empieza su ensayo.

* * *

**De los creadores de **_**Dragon Ball: El superpoder emergente de Pilaf **_**y **_**Madoka Magica: La estudiante roja**_

─ Una nueva obra se llevará a cabo, Yui, y yo ya decidí el papel que voy a tomar.

─ ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Kyouko?

─ Simple, Yui-nyan: Voy a convertirme en la villana más genial de toda la historia del teatro.

─ ¿Vas enserio con eso?

* * *

**Un nuevo reto llega para las chicas de Nanamori**

─ ¿De verdad crees que estoy calificada para hacer ese papel, sensei? ─ dice Akari mirando con inseguridad el libreto que le dio Nana.

─ Eres la única que puede hacerlo. Confío en que lo harás bien, Akaza.

* * *

**En los momentos más inesperados...**

Akari, Yui y Chinatsu estaban boquiabiertas, viendo cómo Kyouko conseguía una interpretación de villana impecable. Pensar en que, como protagonista de la obra, Akari no podía ser menos que Kyouko, un escalfró recorre el espinazo de la pelirroja. Una palmada en la espalda de parte de Chinatsu le hace volver a la realidad, y entonces Akari ve a Chinatsu y Yui, las cuales se notaba casi igual de sorprendidas.

─ Tienes un gran reto entre manos, Akari-chan.

─ Lo sé.

* * *

**Ya nada será igual dentro de las paredes de la escuela secundaria**

─ ¿Por qué debería hacer esto, Chitose? Este papel que me ofreces se ve demasiado tonto. No creo que se vea bien en mí... ─ se queja Ayano mientras ve el libreto.

─ Te entiendo perfectamente, Ayano-chan, pero considera que así tendrás una oportunidad más que perfecta para acercarte a Toshino-san ─ dice Chitose mientras se acomodaba los lentes ─. Es algo arriesgado, lo sé. Tu imagen queda comprometida si no haces las cosas bien, pero de lograrlo, podrías acercarte más a Toshino-san ¿No lo quieres ya?

─ S-sí quiero...

─ Entonces toma el papel. No te preocupes, que yo te ayudo en lo que haga falta.

* * *

**Nadie sabe lo que el futuro depara para nuestra protagonista**

─ Esto... ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ─ Akari mira la parte de la batalla contra la villana ─ ¿Por qué hay un punto en que no se ve lo que sucede?

─ Parece que la pelea final en la obra posee un final abierto, lo que nos lleva a que tendremos que improvisar llegadas a ese punto ─ opina Kyouko, revisando también el libreto ─. Eso significa que tendremos que esforzarnos bastante, Akari.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Precisamente a eso, Akari. En aras del espectáculo, tendremos que convertirnos en las mejores intérpretes del mundo. Tú como la protagonista y heroína, y yo como antagonista y villana. Todo esto implica que debes darlo todo para vencerme de manera épica, mientras yo me esfuerzo también por vencerte y ser la genial del cuento.

─ Pero se supone que eres la villana, Kyouko-chan.

─ Y precisamente por eso es que debes esforzarte más que yo, Akari. El mejor protagonista no lo es solamente por vencer a su oponente, sino por ser más genial que todos. Eso es algo que debes hacer, y usaremos nuestro tiempo para lograrlo, así que prepárate, porque en la obra verdaderamente intentaré ganarte.

─ Kyouko-chan...

* * *

**Dramatismo al máximo tanto sobre las tablas como fuera de ellas**

─ Estos diálogos son bastante complicados ─ dice Akari con pesimismo ─. Se supone que debo hacerlo, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo. Es... es...

─ No te pongas tan triste ─ Akane se acerca y toma el libreto de Akari ─. Todo es cuestión de esfuerzo. Nadie nace aprendido ni con sus habilidades teatrales curtidas, así que no deberías deprimirte por no lograrlo en el primer o segundo intento. Vamos, inténtalo otra vez.

Akari aprieta los labios, no sabiendo qué responder ante las palabras de apoyo de su hermana.

* * *

**Suspenso al límite**

Rise se ubica en el centro de la tarima, y todas estaban a la expectativa de lo que fuera a decir en el ensayo. La gran oportunidad para oír la voz de la preisdenta había llegado, y cada quien se hacía a la idea de que finalmente se revelaría el misterio. Para colmo, Rise tenía unos audífonos con micrófono, el cual ayudaría a amplificar su voz. No volverían a tener otra oportunidad así para escucharla.

─ Ahí viene... ─ dice Ayano antes de tragar grueso.

Rise respira hondo un par de veces, levanta su mano para la interpretación de su gran momento dramático. Todas estaban al filo de los asientos, con el oído aguzado al máximo.

─ ...

Todas las chicas se quedan de piedra, con la mirada vacía y la boca abierta, mientras que Nishigaki-sensei felicitaba a Rise por sus líneas recitadas.

* * *

**Secretos e intenciones ocultas en quienes menos se lo pensaría cualquiera**

─ ¿Cuál es tu idea, Kyouko-senpai? ─ cuestiona Chinatsu.

─ Creí que sería obvio, Chinatsu-chan ─ Kyouko mira tranquilamente a Yui y Chinatsu ─. Uno de los papeles en común de los antagonistas es el de poner a prueba el valor del protagonista dentro de la historia. Mi aparición como villana será la mejor manera de que Akari demuestre si realmente vale el papel que tiene.

Yui y Chinatsu se miran mutuamente, no demasiado convencidas de que el plan de Kyouko fuese realmente una buena idea.

* * *

**Akaza Akari se mide ante su más grande reto**

─ ¡No, no y no! ¡Así no es como lo debes hacer, Akaza! ─ Nana se levanta de la butaca y se acerca a la pelirroja ─ Sé expresiva pero no tanto. Esa actuación debes dejarla para cuando llegue la escena trágica.

─ ¿Escena trágica? ─ Akari se asusta y da un par de pasos hacia atrás ─ Jamás me dijeron nada de que habría una escena trágica...

─ Claro que se mencionó ─ Nana toma el libreto de Akari y pasa algunas páginas hasta cierto punto ─. Aquí, en la parte en que la persona que amas sucumbe ante la villana.

─ ¿Ehhhh? ─ Akari acerca mucho su rostro a la página mientras va leyendo ─ Esto es demasiado...

─ Yo no creé los diálogos, Akaza. Simplemente estoy ayudándote a aprenderlos.

* * *

**Su mejor amiga se convertirá en su peor enemiga**

Akari estaba estudiando por última vez sus diálogos antes de irse a la cama, cuando las luces se apagan y encienden, y entonces mira a Kyouko a su lado, que estaba jugando con la lámpara de la habitación de la pelirroja.

─ ¡Kyouko-chan!

─ Lo siento, Akari, pero se supone que tenemos que enfrentarnos en una batalla a muerte en la obra, así que tenemos que ir calentando para que nuestra pelea sea bien interpretada, y mi idea es esta ─ apaga y enciende nuevamente la luz.

─ ¡No es gracioso, Kyouko-chan!

* * *

**Nadie estará a salvo del mal**

Yui hacía tranquilamente su tarea, cuando aparece Kyouko por detrás a tocarle el pecho, haciendo que reaccionara dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

─ ¿En qué estás pensando, idiota?

─ Es que supone que soy la villana, así debo adaptarme a ser malvada...

─ ¡Pero no de esa manera!

* * *

**Muchas vidas están en juego**

─ ¿Este es el papel que debo interpretar? ¿Una oveja? ─ Sakurako muestra su libreto con indignación.

─ Pues tal parece que sí, y yo tendré que ser pastora ─ Himawari analiza su respectivo libreto ─. Pues es una lástima, Sakurako, pero piensa que no hay papeles inferiores sino distintos. Al menos saldrás varias veces y tendrás la oportunidad para que algún niño te señale...

─ ¡Y tú estarás en dos patas y brincando en el campo mientras yo tengo que seguirte! ─ responde Sakurako haciendo berriche ─ Estoy segura que tienes ese papel sencillamente porque mientras brinques tus tetas estarán haciendo la magia por ti todo el rato.

─ ¡No metas mis pechos en esto! ─ Himawari se pone a la defensiva cubriendo su busto.

* * *

**Celos, traiciones y violencia**

Rise, Himawari, Nana, Yui, Chitose y Sakurako estaban trabajando en la preparación de la escenografía, cuando la presidenta se cortá un dedo mientras usaba las tijeras en las decoraciones de papel. En ese momento Nana se acerca preocupada, limpia el dedo de Rise y se lo mete en la boca para aliviarle el dolor. Sakurako, viendo todo aquello, se pincha un dedo para así llamar a Himawari.

─ ¡Haaaa! ¡Creo que me corté el dedo, Himawari! ¡Haz algo por mí!

─ Ve a la enfermería ─ responde Himawari.

* * *

**El destino de todos está en manos de Akari**

─ ¿A qué se debe esta obra teatral? ─ dice Chinatsu toda confundida.

─ Esto es parte de un concurso artístico que están llevando varias escuelas secundarias a lo largo de Takaoka ─ empieza a explicar Nana ─. El premio para la escuela ganadora va ser de diez millones de yenes por cada salón que tenga, además de un viaje con todos los gastos pagos a la playa durante las vacaciones de pago para el grupo ganador.

Las chicas exclaman sorprendidas, y Rise toma el aviso para leerlo también.

* * *

**¡Akari, confiamos en ti!**

Los focos se encienden, y Akari, ligeramente encandilada por ser enfocada directamente en su rostro, respira hondo antes de dar su gran paso al frente.

─ Ahí voy...

* * *

**La tragedia no descansará**

Chizuru se sorprende al ver que Kyouko se le acerca corriendo para abrazarla, a lo que responde dándole un golpe que la deja contra la pared.

─ Tu cariño sigue siendo rudo como siempre, Chizuru.

La gemela no dice nada. Ni siquiera intenta mirarla.

* * *

**No habrá un solo momento para la tranquilidad**

─ Tienes que descansar, Himawari ─ dice Sakurako bastante preocupada ─. Mira lo que le pasó a tu tobillo. No puedes hacerlo...

─ Lo sé, y por eso quiero pedirte un favor, Sakurako ─ Himawari toma la mano de su amiga, haciendo que se sonrojara ─. Interpreta mi papel en la obra. Solamente tú puedes hacerlo, pues eres la única que ha estado conmigo en todos los ensayos.

─ ¿T-tú crees que yo podré? ─ Himawari asiente, y Sakurako infla el pecho, pretendiendo orgullo ─ ¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Verás que incluso lo haré mejor que tú!

─ Eso espero, y supongo que yo haré el papel de oveja. Al menos así podré seguir allí sin importar mi torcedura.

* * *

**El momento de la verdad ha llegado**

─ ¡Te estaba esperando, heroína de pacotilla! ─ Kyouko emerge de la cima del escenario y da un salto, ayudada por las cuerdas para aterrizar de forma segura en el suelo ─ Ahora tú y yo tendremos nuestra pelea a muerte, y una vez que acabe contigo, aplastar la paz de tu pueblo será pan comido.

─ ¡Eso jamás lo permitiré! ─ Akari saca su espada de utilería, lista para la gran batalla ─ Aunque mi vida se agote, aunque mi último aliento sea exhalado... No me pienso rendir. El destino de mi gente depende de mí, y no les pienso fallar.

* * *

**¡Luces y acción!**

Se ven varias escenas en la obra teatral, en los que Ayano, Chinatsu y Yui hacen varias cosas que a primera vista no parecieran tener demasiada conexión entre sí (como en cualquier trailer). También aparecen Ayano y Chitose hincando una rodilla ante la malvada Kyouko, y luego está Sakurako agonizando en el suelo, con la oveja Himawari fingiendo estar muerta a un lado de la pastorcita, y Akari tomaba la mano de Sakurako.

─ P-por favor... No me olvides... y no olvides que tu pueblo... te necesita... ─ dice Sakurako mientras lloraba falsamente.

─ N-no... ¡Por favor no me dejes! ─ grita Akari.

─ Lo siento... Pero ya no puedo más...

* * *

**Hasta el último aliento, Akari deberá permanecer firme**

Las chicas estaban revisando el vestuario que tendrían que utilizar en la obra, y la mayoría se muestran extrañadas por el tipo de indumentaria.

─ Buu. Este traje se ve demasiado soso. Creí que me vería más genial y sexy ─ dice Kyouko haciendo un puchero.

─ Yo pienso que se vería bien, Kyouko-chan ─ responde Akari con su traje en la mano.

─ Por cierto, Akari ─ Kyouko mira fijamente el traje de la pelirroja ─, ¿tu traje no parece un poco de un príncipe?

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Akari mira su traje con cierto apuro.

* * *

**Deberá enfrentar las más grandes dificultades**

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo? ─ dice Akari ya vestida con el traje que usaría en la obra.

─ ¡Eeehhh! ¿Por qué a Yui-senpai no le dieron un traje parecido? ─ se queja Chinatsu hacia nadie en particular.

─ ¡Te ves heroica, Akari-chan! ─ dice Sakurako.

─ Gracias, Sakurako-chan.

* * *

**Y cuando el momento final llegue...**

Akane se encuentra en uno de los asientos, aplaudiiendo compulsivamente al ver la aparición de Akari sobre las tablas, y Tomoko se encuentra a su lado, más penidente de ella que de la obra en sí.

* * *

**...no habrán segundas oportunidades**

─ Chicas ─ se pronuncia Nana ante sus alumnas ─, quiero decirles que no podría estar más orgullosa de ustedes. Estoy segura de que ustedes serán las mejores. Simplemente no hay manera de que lo pueda dudar.

Las chicas se muestran bastante animadas ante las palabras de Nishigaki-sensei, y a raíz de ello se sentían capaces de lo que sea en la obra.

─ Realmente podemos. Es que somos un equipo de campeonas ─ dice Kyouko.

─ ¡Sí, eso mismo! ─ responde Chitose.

─ Seremos capaces de tocar las estrellas si nos lo proponemos ─ dice Akari.

─ Bien dicho ─ dice Nana contenta con todas ─. Pero recuerden que nuestro límite no es el cielo, sino el infinito.

* * *

**Sólo los sentimientos serán reales en los momentos tensos**

─ ¡Himawari! ─ Sakurako corre hasta Himawari, la cual había resbalado y se torció el tobillo ─ ¿Estás bien, Himawari?

─ Sí estoy bien. Solamente me rebalé tontamente y... ¡Ay! ─ Humawari trata de ponerse en pie, pero el tobillo le duele mucho ─ Demonios. Esto es malo...

─ ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ─ Akari se acerca a las dos amigas ─ ¿Estás bien, Himawari-chan?

─ Lo siento mucho, Akaza-san. He sido un poco torpe, y ahora me lastimé el tobillo.

* * *

**Yuruyuri: Las actrices épicas**

**Cuando yo sea productor oficial de la serie de Namori-sensei. Sólo en cines**

* * *

─ Toshino Kyouko ─ Ayano se acerca tímidamente a la rubia, y ésta voltea a mirarla ─. Y-ya... está por empezar la obra.

─ Sí, lo sé.

─ Pero antes de que vayamos, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte.

Kyouko mira fijamente a Ayano, y a un lado se encontraba Chitose, mirando todo a escondidas.

─ Tú puedes, Ayano-chan.

* * *

─ Nuestro encuentro final es hoy, así que prepárate para morir ─ dice Kyouko apuntando a Akari con su espada.

─ Yo ya estoy lista, pero para derrotarte ─ responde Akari con un tono de valentía.

En ese momento Akari y Kyouko se acercan corriendo hasta que sus espadas chocan.

**Fin del tráiler**

* * *

Y ahora aprovecho la oportunidad para decirles lo siguiente: Sufran xD. En momentos así es cuando uno se da cuenta que no hace falta cometer un crimen para hacer cosas malas, que basta con dejar con las ganas a la gente para ser lo bastante cruel. Pero igual espero que hayan disfrutado de esto y que tengan un grandioso día.

Hasta otra


End file.
